


我的小玫瑰

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	1. 魔术师

『时至今日，我仍说不出那次玫瑰色的相遇究竟是好是坏，而现在我已没时间想了。我的血已流干，视野糊成一片——』

『东京湾。这是浮现在我可笑脑袋里的最后一个想法。』

“所以，您想让我调查他？”我看了一会儿对方递过来的相片。上面有个男孩，面容清秀，眼睛弯弯笑得很甜。  
我碰巧认得他，是个不算红的小明星。  
男人轻轻抿了一口咖啡，点头表示肯定。

会面地点约在某处景点的咖啡厅，眼下正是淡季，二楼没有一个人。只有壁挂钟的指针在不停地走着，滴滴答答，像一双窥视的眼睛。

“嗯……可以，但是您知道，”我伸出手指，在空中虚虚点了两下男孩的脸，“他这个身份，我也挺难办的。”  
“嗯，我知道。”男人从皮面笔记本里取出一张薄纸，用指尖推了过来。

这是一只很漂亮的手。指甲修剪得恰到好处，指肚圆润饱满，手掌宽阔，骨节分明。无甚动作时会自然交叠在一起。比起枪来，这只手似乎更适合拿一朵花，或是酒杯，或是其他一些温软而多情的东西。  
这是一个很优雅，看起来很年轻的男人。是那种每个女孩子都想要在欧式小镇路边邂逅的、成熟而安静的绅士。如果不是我从前接触的的一些可靠情报，我几乎不可能把他与黑色势力挂上钩。他和我心目中的黑社会完全对不上，既非北野武式，又非园子温式，更不像老港片里的那样。他看上去很温和，很谨慎，对一切事物都友善而持有距离。  
他看上去像是一个好人。像一个会收养所有见到的流浪猫咪，会拣起从货架上掉落的商品的好人。

支票上的数字并不小，甚至显得太多了。我靠回椅背，并没有接。“您想让我调查些什么？”我的工作让我十分谨慎，我不想因为一笔天价奖金而掉进一个复杂未知的陷阱。  
男人把一个厚厚的档案袋递给我，分量十分可观。“这是他的资料，你可以先看看。”

这一幕实在太过滑稽，以至于我产生了一种时间和立场上的错位感。似乎他才是私家侦探，而我是客户，他刚刚把自己一个月来的成果递到我的手里。  
而档案袋的内容物与我之前交出去的无数个也大致相同，甚至还要仔细得多。这带给我的感觉并不太好，似乎能发现一丝轻微的羞辱意味。

我努力甩脱这种强迫性的换位思考感，把精力集中到手里的资料上。男孩的家境很好，好到他不需要找任何工作也能随心所欲地度过一生。他似乎一生下来就被许多人的爱包围着，家庭美满，事业顺遂，礼貌、开朗，又重义气，像生活中随处可见的受人欢迎的大男孩。  
袋子里除了纸质资料还有厚厚一摞照片。各年龄段的、公开或未公开的，有些模糊到只能依稀辨认出一个轮廓。

其实我没必要对此产生什么不满情绪，毕竟对方是势力深厚的黑道组织，而我只是个勉强合格的私家侦探而已。我大致翻看了一遍，把它们按顺序塞回袋子，放进对方伸出的手里。  
男人接过档案袋，松开卷好的棉线，极细致地在封口处绕了两圈，而后又把线头别在白色的小圆纸片后。他把手心贴在牛皮纸袋上，仿佛那并不是粗糙的无机物，而是柔软温暖的生命体似的。

“我想我已经没什么能帮得上您的了，”我耸耸肩。我本以为这又是八卦板块时兴的黑道大佬包养小明星前的调查，“以我的能力怕是无法让您得知更多的情报了。”  
这个答案似乎在男人意料之中。他笑了一下，用手拍了拍档案袋，道：“比起这些纸，我更相信眼睛。”  
“我需要一双眼睛，”他说，“而你最适合不过。他刚拍完戏，现在在休假，我希望你能跟他两个月。”  
“只是跟着？”这钱未必赚得太简单了些。  
男人点点头：“时间由我定。他的日程表我会发给你。”   
“好的。”我的声音快于我的大脑，“请您填一下这张表格，如果有其他要求也可以写在上面。”

我端起咖啡，再次靠向椅背。放在我面前的是一张照片，还有一张堪称巨额的支票。我对面的男人正在仔细阅读手里的合同，他的表情很认真。我无法得知他真实的目的，和这一要求背后可能隐藏的各种不安定因素，即便如此我还是接受了委托。  
照片里的男孩还在笑，完全不知他已站在了漩涡中心。

我不知原委，甚至对男人的情感和行为都难以理解，但这并不影响我的心情。没有人会跟钱过不去。  
“合作愉快。”我笑着伸出手。  
男人伸出手。他的表情介于微笑和沉思之间，看上去有些奇怪。几秒钟后他看进我的眼睛，道：“祝你好运。”他眼里带着一些友善的笑意，“他和你想象的不一样。”

“这你要见到他才知道。”  
“你知道的，像着了魔一样。”

我现在还无从知晓，只是暗地里感慨这现实版的铁血柔情。  
我坐在桌前喝我早已冷掉的咖啡，一墙之隔的楼下，男人的黑色迈巴赫早已没了踪影。

约定的调查时间是早八点到晚六点，这正好是小明星家窗帘开合的时间。他住在一个入住率极低的高档小区，道路和绿地的面积是住宅的三倍，平整的草坪上摆放着样式奇特的现代主义雕塑，它们奇怪的形状为我的小动作减少了许多麻烦。  
我仅花了一个小时就把所有可爱的小助手安放在了最完美的位置。在这一点上，我可以毫不谦虚地夸耀自己的才能，我绝非什么正人君子，我的工作不过是在私欲外面套了一层冠冕堂皇的外壳。

小明星像他的名字一样，很白，很瘦，动起来的时候像某种不知疲倦的小动物，静下来的时候像一件漂亮的瓷器，胎薄如纸，透着流动的光。他正毫不知情地向我展露着他的一切，他的身影正从一张薄薄的相纸上剥离下来，一点点充实、饱满，焕然生机。

我坐在车厢里，通过无数片屏幕窥视他的一举一动。

他像同龄的男孩子们一样，喜欢在假期晚起，穿宽松的T恤短裤，通常靠打游戏消磨时间。从不规律进食，很少做饭却对外卖的质量十分挑剔。眼下他正接过袋子朝着送餐员笑。  
我突然想起我装作维修人员敲他家的门时，他也是这么对我笑的，像个毫无戒备心的孩子，不经怀疑地向我敞开门扉，甚至为我倒了一杯水。而这些并不会令我心软，很快这个屋子就将落入我的掌控，甚至比它真正的主人更加熟悉每一个角落。

也许你也会有对他人的生活产生好奇心的时候，而我的好奇心只不过比旁人多了那么一点点，并且总改不掉行动快于大脑的坏毛病。我幼时常去玩耍的空地是废弃游乐园的一部分。破旧的圆筒滑梯、旋转木马、碰碰车被铁丝网围起来，几米开外就是孩子们玩闹嬉戏的地方。小孩子的好奇心是无法想象的，现在想来，我恐怕就是因为一个跨过铁丝网的篮球踩进了深潭。那些天我日日藏身于圆筒滑梯里，透过破损的孔洞肆意观察着外界的人们。  
好奇心并没有随着年龄的增长而减灭，相反，我越来越擅于用各种方式掩护自己。我再也不用躲藏在散发着劣质橡胶气味的塑料筒子里，可以像现在这样舒舒服服而又光明正大地踏入别人的生活。

我承认他的确有着吸引别人目光的能力。  
我不能理解那些满怀热情呐喊着的小姑娘们，也不能理解男人隐忍而涌动的爱，但这不能妨碍我欣赏美。  
我的注意力早已不能仅仅集中于他的生活，不知何时，我的目光已习惯了随着他的动作游走。我看他在晨光里舒展身体，像一只天鹅抬起它优美纤细的颈子。我看他暴露在空气里的、白得过分而又纤细的四肢，一晃动似乎能扬起一阵白光。我的目光开始流连于他衣衫之下凸出的骨节，他额前晃动的碎发，他从领口露出来的一小节锁骨——我突然意识到，这不再是一次单向的窥探。

我开始频繁地想起他。甚至在我收工之后，窝进我黑暗破旧的出租屋里看电影的时候，那道白光也在我眼前晃呀晃地转。那是酒精、烟草，甚至园子温式的血浆都盖不住赶不走的。  
为此我开始失眠。

小明星有很多朋友。他们有时会一起出门压马路，更多时候会去酒吧。  
尽管已跟他去了很多次，我仍难以适应这种喧嚣复杂的环境。

踏进大门的时候我突然想起，我跟着他已有一个月了。  
他穿着一件看起来很柔软的黑T恤，黑色的窄筒休闲裤，外面加了件带黑色条纹的短袖白衬衫，手臂松松挂在旁边人的肩膀上。游刃有余。

我坐在黑暗的角落里，点了一杯酒。  
小明星似乎喝了不少，整个人软软地陷进沙发里。抛却场子里红色的灯光，我清楚地知道，他整个人应该都已泛起了粉色。  
他和他的朋友们坐得很近。平时与他最亲密的那个正贴着他，有一茬没一茬地逗他。他一开始还不耐烦地把作乱的手打到一边，后来就懒得理了。  
“这货不会是醉了吧？”  
“醉了醉了！没动静！”  
他的朋友又跟着起了一会哄，突然伸出手按在他大腿上，靠过去用自己的鼻梁蹭他的，似乎是在叫他的名字。  
小明星被弄痒了，只动了动脖子，伸出一只手软软地推了一下，不知道是在拒绝还是在默许。

接下来发生了什么我不知道。我冲了出去，靠在酒吧后门旁的墙上点了根烟。刚刚的一幕让我意识到，他绝不会是一只乖乖的纯洁的小羊羔。  
这并不奇怪。怎会有人美而不自知呢？这些戏码他应该再熟悉不过了，他不每次都把周围人的眼光吸在自己身上吗？他早就站在漩涡里了，那是泛着浪漫波纹的甜蜜漩涡，爱意和欲望在其中飘飘浮浮。  
我把一天的见闻汇报给我的雇主。当然并不包括刚刚酒吧里的那一幕。我的心被奇怪的情感充斥着，没来由得想把这份不愉快分给其他人。

信息发送成功的那一刻后门被人打开了。我吓了一跳，所幸手机还是稳稳地落在裤袋里。  
来人显然也被我吓得不轻。他两条长腿晃来晃去几乎要站不稳，还没忘了跟我说抱歉。  
这声音已在我耳边响了一个月。也许是因为喝了酒，声音里的笑意和某些情愫都被放得无限大，震得我几乎要站不住。

“啧，你也喝了不少嘛。”  
他摇摇晃晃地走到月光下，从裤兜里摸出一包烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，又暗暗骂了一句。

我看到他在月光下朝我走来。  
有那么一瞬间我忘了这只是一条逼仄而不洁的小巷，他脚下踩着的仿佛是我的心。

“嘿，哥们儿，借个火。”他把手臂搭在我肩上，朝我勾了勾嘴角。  
他还是那个他。还是那个声音、还是那双眼睛，现在看来却像是有钩子似的勾人的魂。  
我努力装作一个萍水相逢的陌生人，用还算流畅的动作掏出打火机。

火花亮起的一刻他看着我的眼睛：“我们——是不是在哪儿见过？”  
我表面不动，大脑却只想落荒而逃。他那双眼睛像是镜子，照得见一切干净不干净的东西。  
我呆滞地看着映在他眼中的自己。一副毫无记忆点的普通相貌。正在我思索自己理应毫无破绽的行动时，他拍了拍我的肩。  
“放轻松。”  
我听到他说。  
“我先进去了。”

我混混沌沌，完全不知道他后来又做了些什么。他看我的那一眼太过明亮，我甚至怀疑关于自己的一切已被他看得一清二楚。  
不可能，他不可能发现的。这只是你的幻觉。我尽力用酒精麻痹自己，不再去想可怕的真相。

我躲在黑暗的小巷里，听到他们出了门。  
就算不看也知道，一群人勾肩搭背走得踉踉跄跄，脚步声碎成一片，偶尔听得到喝醉的吆喝声。  
脚步声在走过巷口的时候停止了。我听到我的心怦怦地跳了起来。

“你们先走，”小明星在跟朋友们道别，“我等个人。”  
“欸你这，太不仗义了老白！”  
“等人？等谁啊？哪儿有人啊你等个屁！”  
“用你管！去去去都回去！”他吼了一嗓子。  
一群人骂骂咧咧地走了。

我的心几乎要蹦出来。  
我知道他在等谁。

我努力贴紧冰凉的墙壁，借着黑暗的掩护偷偷向外瞧。  
他拿着一罐啤酒，坐在马路牙子上，伸开两条长腿，用一个来源未知的打火机点燃手里的烟。

是了，只要他想，他会有很多的打火机，也有很多值得他等的人。

他坐着，我站着。我们在等一个永远不会来的人。

他抽完第二根烟的时候下起了雨。  
他抬头看了眼天空，叹了口气，起身的时候哼着模糊的小调。  
他回头四处看了看，转过身摇摇晃晃地走着，歌声伴着雨飘过来——

『——What a glorious feeling  
I'm happy again——』

是《雨中曲》。我看他慢慢走远，默默松了口气，在脑海里应和着他的调子。

『——I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above——』

『The sun's in my heart……』

歌声停了，他喝了口酒。我下意识地唱出了下一句：  
『And I'm ready for love.』

我落荒而逃。  
我现在终于相信了，他是个魔术师。

tbc.


	2. 火花

那晚之后的第二天，我找到我的主顾结束了这份委托。  
男人起初看我一脸惊慌颇为惊讶，我努力平复心情，交代了事情的原委。他思考了一会儿，表示同意，但要返回一半的报酬作违约金。  
我不假思索地答应了他，处理好一切后奔回我的出租屋。

坐在椅子里我想，我可能是第一个推掉黑道生意的人。  
等待我的结果也许是被小明星告上法庭——那些摄像头和窃听器只要有心不会找不到，也许是在黑黢黢的小巷被一枪毙命。都不是什么好结局，我决定闭门不出，静静等着随便什么玩意儿找上门来。

我的出租屋藏在一个亟待拆除的城中村里。住户早已迁走，水电尽断，只是因为资金问题久久动不了工。这种地方与我这个社会垃圾颇为相配。  
我靠私家侦探的活挣了不少钱，勉强弄好了基础设施，余下的都买了机器，密密麻麻堆满大半个屋子。

现在我坐在它们中间思考自己的一生。  
我从不否认我有偷窥的癖好，并由此获得快感，但绝不与那些在女澡堂安装摄像头的下流胚为伍。我所热衷的是观察他人的生活。  
我的第一个观察对象是大学时的女友。  
她很漂亮、很理性，我们可以聊很久而不疲倦。我们当然也曾拥有像普通情侣一样的生活，亲吻、拥抱、做爱，我们很幸福，然而总觉得缺了些什么。  
这个空缺后来被填满了。我在她的出租屋里安了摄像头。  
我看着她一个人看书、抽烟、看电影，甚至和别的男人做爱，她脸上的表情有些不一样，但我不介意。我在屏幕面前无所顾忌地抒解我的欲望。

她发现的那一晚我们坐在海边抽了一晚烟，就像我向她告白那天一样。第二天我被学校开除了。人人都知道我是偷窥狂。  
我不怨她，甚至还是很喜欢她。

我屏蔽掉所有关于小明星的信息，窝在阴暗的出租屋里一部接一部地看电影、喝酒、抽烟，甚至不知道时间过去了多久。  
事情并没有按我想象中的发展，我既没等来传票也没等来黑衣人。这种地方甚至连流浪狗都不会来。正当我觉得自己已恢复大半，可以结束蛰伏拥抱新生活的时候，我在自己的电脑桌面上找到一个压缩文件。

我想了很久，发现自己已经完完全全地忘掉了它的来源。职业病催促着我点开它，看看里面到底是些什么。

一个视频。视频的名字叫『石榴的正确食用方法 』。

我该死的好奇心燃烧了起来，我点开了它。  
背景音乐是我无比熟悉的萨蒂，第一号裸体舞曲。

视频是用老式的胶片手持摄影机拍摄的。方形取景框里有一个白色的浴缸，浴室铺着孔雀蓝的地砖，浴缸里放满了深紫色和红色的果实。

一个男人走进来，露出两条光裸笔直的腿。

一瞬间我突然想起了一切。这个视频是我穷极无聊时黑进小明星的电脑找到的。彼时它被一层层密码包裹得严严实实，但破解这些对我而言并不是难事。

我的理智告诉我不该再看下去，视线却黏在他白皙的皮肤上下不来。他跨进浴缸，缓缓地坐了下去，水果摩擦着发出隐秘的吱吱声。

他什么都没有穿，任凭那些或柔软或坚硬的冰冷的果实像水一样没过腰际。他白色的、凸出的膝盖骨露出来，带出半截光滑如大理石般的小腿。  
那些熟透了的草莓、樱桃、葡萄、莓果、蛇果，被破开的石榴，密密匝匝地挨着他的皮肤，填满他周身的每一丝空隙。

吱吱，吱吱。

他捞起半个石榴小心翼翼地啃咬着。镜头突然拉近——深红色的汁水从他唇齿之间溢出来，顺着他的下颌、他的指缝一路蜿蜿蜒蜒地流下来，在他雪白的皮肤上流出一条小河，红得触目惊心。

我的视线跟着镜头，贪婪地挪过每一寸肌肤。音符像情人的手指般弹动，仔细看他居然是微微颤抖着的。  
胸口、肋骨、软软一片塌下去的肚子，再往下却看不到了。他的耻骨凸出来，弄出一个暧昧的弧度。空着的一只手在浴缸里翻搅着，伸出来的时候带着鲜红淋漓的汁水。

我像一个第一次看成人录像带的毛头小子，疯狂想象着他被遮盖住的下半身，是否也像这只搭在浴缸边上的手一样汁水淋漓。那些柔软芬芳的果肉，会不会像情人的手一般紧紧包裹贴合着他的皮肤——

浓郁的黑紫色、深红色，似乎已染红了他的皮肤。吱吱，吱吱。这是它们的窃语。

不知道过了多久，他站起身来，浅红的汁水一路流到脚踝，汇成一个浅浅的小水洼。他现在全身应该都是黏糊糊滑溜溜的，散发着果实的甜香——我甚至想冲进屏幕，用舌头舔干净他的每一寸肌肤——不，我应该把他扑进那个装满果实的浴缸里，在一堆熟烂的、汁水充沛的果肉上操他——

反应过来的时候我的欲望已得到了释放，仅仅对着一个青涩实验小短片里的赤裸男人。这是我生平第一次对男人产生性幻想。  
大脑像有电流通过，意识漂浮在半空中，噼噼啪啪炸裂犹如火花，掉下来点燃了我的身体。我意识到我正站在深渊边缘，而这次我心甘情愿地跳了下去。

我重新打开那些布置在他家里的监视设备，惊讶地发现每一个都保留在它们最初的位置。没有时限、没有任务、没有报酬，完全出于我的变态欲望。

我隔着冰冷的屏幕，肆无忌惮地观察他的一举一动，想象他衣衫之下肌肉起伏的样子，想象他光裸的脚掌踩在柔软地毯上的感觉，想象他床单衣物上的味道。  
有几晚他甚至忘了拉上窗帘。我看他半裸着走出浴室，暖黄的灯光打在他随着呼吸起伏的身体上。他解开浴巾，露出细窄的腰和圆润的臀，他喜欢裸睡。

我沉浸在一种近乎病态的兴奋里，像一个失去理智的疯子。我甚至可以几天几夜不合眼，生怕错过任何一个珍贵的镜头。

在我终于精力耗尽，从一场久违的长眠中苏醒时，我看到他正靠坐在床头抽烟。  
天色已彻底暗了下来。他没拉窗帘，远处红色的霓虹灯打在墙壁上，映红了他的半张脸。  
他一丝不挂地坐着，目光定于虚空中的某一个点。  
他的表情散漫又冷淡，手却伸向两腿之间沉睡的某个器官。

他在自渎。  
却偏偏是这样一副冰冷的表情，仿佛与欲望丝毫无关似的。他叼着烟，时不时从唇边漏出几点声音来。  
他这样弄了好半天，像一朵正在开放的花，整个人都染上一种情欲的薄红。  
这对他来说好像还远远不够。他靠在软垫上，手指一路向下，轻轻戳弄着更隐秘处的小口，动作轻车熟路像个惯犯。他很快就让自己尝到了甜头，这时脸上终于不是那副无所谓的表情了，他轻轻地喘息着，手指在身体里熟练地搅动，发出轻微的水声。

我沉浸在一种奇特的感觉中。初醒时的混沌和惊讶，亦或是狂喜拉扯着我的神经，如飘飘然身处云端，又像上一场虚幻的春梦的延续。他的声音像被海浪打得摇摇晃晃的缆绳，时近时远地漂浮着，却是我返回现实的唯一通道。

他抽出手指，腿根处亮晶晶的一片，小口一开一合似乎已按捺不住。他不知从哪寻出一根粗大的按摩棒，抵住后穴狠狠插了进去。我看着他的腰如痉挛一样颤抖起来，大口喘着气，又用颤抖的指尖去摸摸索索地寻那玩具的末端。他毫不遮掩地叫着，声音高高低低带着媚色，手下却一刻不停地用那物什狠狠操着肠道的软肉。  
谁能想到别人眼里乖巧懂事，纯洁如一张白纸般的男孩，正被一根冷冰冰的情趣玩具肏得双腿大开，叫得像个欲壑难填的婊子。  
他摆着腰，把那根东西一下下地吃得更深，最后终于受不住似的痉挛起来，高高扬起的性器喷出一股白浊。  
随后像一个失了力的破娃娃一样倒在床上，轻轻地喘息着。

手里握着的器官简直要灼伤我的手掌。我被他的样子折磨到要发疯。我用最难以入耳的下流词汇大声辱骂他，又肖想着他放荡又纯洁的身体，在他逐渐平缓的呼吸之中达到了顶峰。

那晚之后他似乎更加放纵了起来。他开始肆无忌惮地在白天袒露身体，或是夹着嗡嗡作响的小玩具日常起居，带着他该死的、孩童般的好奇。他常常在运动器材上做到一半就塌了腰伏下身高高低低地喘，任由体内不知疲倦的小玩具把他干到高潮。

然而在别人面前又恢复成那副乖巧甜蜜的样子，带着几分与生俱来的矜贵。他照例对每一个人友好地微笑，礼仪周到，善解人意，做他的好演员好哥哥，把一群小女孩哄得团团转。而我却藏在他身后的角落里悄悄骂他婊子，脑子里满满堆着他藏起来的第二副面孔，那样放荡、娇纵又快乐的样子，明明耽于欲望却作出一副支配者的姿态。我像一个腐朽而庸俗的老学究，一个伪君子，嘴上痛骂着不知廉耻、淫荡不堪，手却老老实实地伸向裤裆，一双眼目不转睛甚至祈求着更多。  
他这幅样子只有我一个人看得到。我突然生出一种扭曲的优越感，并自以为是地认定，他在某种意义上是独属于我一人的。既是这样，他也可算作是我的情人。  
我从不相识的隐秘情人。

一种难以名状的快乐从我头顶浇下，霎时间我身体的每一个细胞都充满了力量。我的身体轻得像在漂浮，我不再满足于黑暗的角落。我要迈出去，我想。

事实上我也这么做了。  
我缩短了尾随他的距离。从几十步到几步。我甚至故意在他的视线范围内晃来晃去，走正好相反的路线企图与他碰面。他那么聪明一定会发现的。  
我脑内想象着他惊讶或者愤怒的表情，他也许会破口大骂……不，不会的，他是个讲礼貌的好孩子。他会生气，会指责我，瞪着他可爱的圆眼睛，甚至会报警。那时我便把属于我们的小秘密告诉他，看他颤动的瞳孔，看他羞愤得红了脸掉眼泪的样子。他也许会放软了声音低低求我，叫我不要说出去，哈！那便是我提出自己肮脏条件的时候了！  
我怀着这样猥亵的心思走在他身后，心中充满了即将被发现的，徘徊在危险边缘的快感。但他总好像没发觉似的，只是自顾自做自己的事。我企图在转角与他碰个照面，却发现他竟穿过马路到了另一边。

事到如今我已控制不住自己这飞蛾扑火般的行动，我只想拼命引起他的注意，祈求他抛来一个施舍的目光。  
我做出许多连自己都无法理解的反常举动，甚至提起了勇气，以毫无掩饰的面目站在他门前。

这个时节正多大雨，又急又密的雨点几乎要把我手里这把质量低劣的雨伞打散。我整个人僵在雨中，因为温度流失而微微颤抖。  
五步。我只需要走五步就能按响他的门铃。  
然而我迈不动腿。前些天那股横冲直撞不顾一切的邪火似乎已被大雨浇灭，一丝恐惧与不安自我湿透冰凉的脚底爬了上来。

门开了。  
小明星在门口向我招手。他一脸疑惑，手里拿着伞，似乎不知是在门口等，还是走出来与我打招呼。  
我迈动僵硬的腿走了过去。

“我看你在雨里站着，出什么事了吗，先生？”  
他的声音低沉又好听，带着满满的担忧意味，又似乎有什么魔力，使我在听到的一瞬便飘飘然起来。  
“没什么，我来找我的朋友，可他好像不在家。”我不假思索地撒谎。  
“哦，那真是不巧……”他向外瞧了一眼，“雨太大了，要不要先进来休息一下？”  
我假装思考了一会儿：“那就打扰你了，真是不好意思。”  
他又露出了他的招牌笑容，真诚又热情，把我迎进了屋。

隔着屏幕与身处实境的感觉大不相同，我坐在我再熟悉不过的陌生沙发上扮演一个陌生人。小明星背对着我在吧台前忙来忙去。他穿着件白衬衫，下摆整整齐齐地扎进修身的黑色西裤里。我的视线从他窄窄的腰一路下滑，黑色的布料包裹着他线条柔和美好的臀部和大腿——尽管他穿得妥妥帖帖，在我眼里却与一丝不挂没什么两样——他不爱运动的坏毛病给那地方添了好多白花花的软肉，随便一捏就变成一个形状，用些力就会留下红彤彤的印子，简直像液体似的，凑上脸去仿佛就能流进嘴里，香香软软的一片，溢出来就能让人窒息——

他弄好了咖啡，却忘了糖罐子在哪里。

这点我比他清楚得多。这屋子里每一件东西我都说得出位置，因为我早已看过千千万万回，我甚至还看见过他在这个沙发上自渎，就在我坐的位置，仰起脖颈，眼角泛着红……想到这里我又兴奋了起来。

但他不知道，他什么都不知道，他依然用初次见我的友好笑容对待我，仿佛我真是一个雨天迷途的旅人。  
他坐在我对面，有一搭没一搭地与我聊天。他活跃气氛的能力的确强的很。

矮茶几上铺着白色的桌布，一个细长的白色花瓶放在上面，插着几支深红色的玫瑰花。他似乎很喜欢玫瑰花。在这个屋子里、在大大小小散落各处的花瓶里到处都有它们的身影。白色、粉色、浅紫色、橙色、水红色，不过更多的是像眼前一样的深红色。一片花瓣掉落在雪白的桌面上，边缘因为干枯微微地卷起来。  
我盯着它，脑袋里飘出很多关于红色的记忆和幻想。

“——玫瑰？啊，这束花放了很久了，要开败了。”他说，见我抬头看他，又眨了眨眼。他的手指轻柔地划过有些松散的花瓣，淡淡道，“该扔掉了。不过今晚就会有新的。”

我从他的语气听出股无情的味道来，后半句欣喜又残忍，像个天真的孩童。

我们又聊了会儿电影。不到四点的时候，他告诉我他晚上有一个约会，现在已经是该出发的时候了。他看上去很高兴，身体快活地晃动着，在与我告别的时候活泼地挥手。  
离开那栋房子的时候我问他：“我以后还可以来找你聊天吗？”  
他愣了一下，随即又朝我笑：“有什么不可以呢？”

我在暮色降临的街上放肆地大笑，在不知名的街头乱走，对瞪视我的人群回以蔑视的眼神。  
等天亮！天亮之后一切都不复从前！  
我终于可以光明正大地踏入他的生活，在他完美无瑕的一生中留下肮脏的泥脚印，想到这里我便快活得很，几乎想和路边的乞丐跳支舞。

我醉醺醺地走在通往城中村的唯一一条路上。没有路灯，四处都只是黑黢黢的，寂静一片，只有月亮的一点惨淡光泽在水洼里闪烁。  
出租屋的钥匙躺在我手里，我打算把所有关于他的碟片和录像带都一燃而尽——毕竟明天开始，我再不用对着冷冰冰的屏幕——

有人。

我的酒醒了大半。那个人在前面悠悠闲闲地走，体态却是我再熟悉不过的——

是他！  
是他！他怎么会在这里！

一阵刺骨的寒意传遍我全身。正当我想冲上去问个究竟时，一个小东西飞速地嵌入了我的身体。

枪声静静地响了。

tbc.


	3. 阿芙洛狄忒之诞生

疼痛侵袭着我的所有感官。我甚至感觉得到沸腾的血液从那里缓缓流开，把我身体内部的每个角落染成红色。

我很快就会死。

『祝你早日死于非命。』

这是我的前女友对我说的最后一句话。她抽光了我一包烟，喝了两罐啤酒，走的时候眼睛依然亮得吓人。她抛下这句话和一些杂七杂八的文艺哲学理论，并送了我连续三天三夜的发烧头疼。  
如今看来她的确说对了。

『一朵玫瑰开放了 纯洁的红玫瑰』  
『开在我孤独的花园』

黑色的迈巴赫从我身后开过来，稳稳停在我的右前方。  
音乐声带着浓郁的昭和气息从敞开的车窗里传出来。一条手帕轻飘飘落在我脸侧，带着股火药味儿，又隐隐有一丝玫瑰香。

『仅有的那枝 小小的玫瑰呀』   
『点亮我孤独的花园』  
『玫瑰啊玫瑰』  
『我的小玫瑰 愉快地开放在花园』

后座的门被打开了。  
花是红的。像血，像火，像情人的嘴唇，像无数微张着的欲望的嘴。  
花被握在一只手里，一只修长的、漂亮的男人的手。

我早该想到的。  
新鲜漂亮的花和新鲜漂亮的人都与我毫无干系。他那副样子，柔软芬芳的花朵们一定知道，花朵原来的主人应该也知道。我不敢再想，主宰我命运的可笑阴谋几乎已暴露在我眼前。

小明星从远方走了过来。  
我努力抻起脖子看他。他衬衫袖子卷到手肘，胸前解开了两粒扣子，整个人像陶瓷一样发着光。他低下头嗅了嗅那一捧红艳艳的花，又抬眼去瞧抱着花的人。  
“又是红色的。”  
“因为红色的才最配你。”男人从里面拣出一枝，在他的唇上碰了碰，“看，一模一样。”

他们在接吻。男人比小明星高一点，他扣着他的腰，紧紧贴在一起。小明星细细白白的手指去勾男人西服外套的扣子，却被抓紧了压在车前盖上。  
“小白乖。”男人的吻落在他耳边。  
本来嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨说出口却变成了小动物般的呜呜声。  
“你看你，变红了倒真像朵花了。”  
“废话真多。”他啧了一声，尾音还带着点飘。  
“你急什么？”男人逗他。  
“我当然不急，”他用大腿蹭了蹭对方腿根，舌头不安分地掠过嘴唇，一双眼睛像钩子一样，“年龄大了憋着不好。”

耍坏的小青年被压在车上亲，两条长腿不安分地乱晃，直到裤子被扒了才安静下来。又凉又滑的车盖刺得他一个激灵，收紧了挂在男人身上的手臂，男人安抚性地揉着他大腿上的软肉，笑道：“你倒是快活得很，吃了不少。”  
他下半身被剥得不着寸缕，正坐在黑得发亮的烤漆车盖上，两条腿毫无顾忌地晃来晃去。手臂向后撑着，凸出的薄薄肩骨似乎要从白衬衫里穿出来。他太白了，天地间的光仿佛都被他吸了过去。不止是光，还有狂热的爱慕、肮脏又罪恶的欲望、以及最圣洁无瑕的信仰，他就是这些东西的结合体。

男人把他脱下的衣服鞋袜叠得平平整整，一丝皱褶都看不出。而后才走过去抱他，却被一只脚抵在腰腹，前进不得半步。  
那只脚漂亮极了。骨骼纤细又修长，圆润的脚趾因为低温泛着浅浅的珊瑚色，脚腕子细得像一用力就会折断似的。他用脚趾一戳一戳地顶着男人的肚子，脚背上显出一条细细白白的凸起的筋来。  
“你不是在忙么？还过来干什么？”小明星懒懒道，“那衣服我不穿了，你叠什么？”  
男人无奈地笑。

他大喇喇地敞开双腿，任由对方从头到脚细细看了个遍。“好看吗？”  
“你要是不想操我的话，我就去找别人。”他盯着男人的眼睛，像一只慵懒高傲的豹子。  
“可现在只有我一个活人，”男人的声音依旧很温柔，目光也暖暖的，“还是说你连死人都不放过？”  
“死人有什么不好？”小明星的脚一路向下，碰到某个坚硬的地方又换了脚掌，像猫儿一样轻轻揉着。他看到男人身体不受控制地抖了一下，开心地笑出了声。又说：“更何况他还没有死，他的眼睛还在动。只要眼睛能动——”  
他停了一下，似乎朝我这边看了一眼，换用气音说：“——就一定硬得起来。”

婊子。我骂道。

男人不为所动，只是捉了他作乱的腕子细细舔吻那只脚。小明星被弄得腰都软了，一张逞强的嘴只能发出几声呜呜咽咽的轻喘。男人的动作很优雅，很轻柔，像阳光下暖融融又多情的海波，却抒解不了急渴者的欲望。  
他想挣起来去咬对方，手腕却被压得紧紧动弹不得，一双眼睛委屈得红极了，里面盛的水似乎下一秒就要流出来。男人心疼地松开手，他便马上钻到他怀里去，用赤裸的身子蹭着男人衣冠楚楚的身体，直蹭得胸口两点红都硬硬凸了起来。  
他白瓷一样的身体的确敏感得很，在男人手下被弄得深深浅浅红成一片，轻轻地抖个不停。

我似乎已经失去了痛感，所剩无几的血液正毫无阻拦地向另一个地方流去。

他用带着鼻音的潮湿声音低低地胡乱叫着，叫他先生、老板、老大，又叫他叔叔，像一团软乎乎甜蜜蜜的棉花糖。他抓着男人的指尖往那个地方探，软软地求他：“我好疼…我得病了……叔叔你快摸摸我……”  
我听到他说：  
“…我早准备好了…你快点呀……”

这该死的婊子。  
我的眼睛简直要瞪出来。

『男人叫对方“婊子”，是因为日日肖想并且得不到而已，因为嫉妒和自卑口出此言，暗地里却把手伸进裤裆。明明是自己的错，却要去怪别人。』  
我的前女友微笑着告诉我这个道理。她一定程度上甚至可以算是我的思维导师，逼我不断认清自己的罪恶和丑陋。

她这句话完完全全戳到了我的痛脚。我的嫉妒和自卑在体内叫嚣着左冲右撞，遗憾的是它们无法变成流失的血，只能化作扭曲的欲望。  
我的整个身子都冷得失去了感觉，只有那里热得似乎要爆开来。

我看他在男人的怀里痉挛着，又绷紧了身子，脊骨一节节凸出来，似乎划一刀就会生出两只翅膀似的。发泄过后卸了力的身子软软地趴在那人怀里，像一条被冲上海岸的鱼，又像刚出生的婴孩。  
男人的手托着他形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，极温柔地吻他，另一只手捞起他的腿放在肩上。他就这样直直冲进他的身体，直激得他身子拱起来，露出漂亮的颈部线条。他在叫着，夹杂着身体被破开的痛苦，更多的却是欢愉和笑意，毫不掩饰地，伴着身体交叠的碰撞声和从未停止的音乐。  
又漂亮、又快乐、又放荡，此刻我却只想为他唱一首圣歌。

『你知道阿芙洛狄忒是怎样诞生的吗？ 』

我们看着远处的海岸线。海水和天空都是灰蓝色的，只有烟头的火星是红的，一闪一闪。  
太阳即将升起，我们在等。

『克洛诺斯将其父亲天神乌拉诺斯阉割后，鲜血和精液四处飞溅，落进海里，自其泡沫中诞生了阿弗洛狄忒。』

凌晨的海水透着难以掩盖的腥味儿，和水底暗色的植物搅作一团。

『她所有的行为和语言都值得保留并用作典范，但无法代表女性贞洁。』  
她抽了口烟，又说：  
『你看，她出生时就是不洁的。』

女神微笑着。她拥有这世上最完美、最令人浮想联翩的身体，她接受着无数的供奉、膜拜、向往和赞美。她有玫瑰般的双唇，花瓣一样柔软而娇嫩的皮肤，有比处子更甚的天真与圣洁。  
她是这世上所有美的化身，因而也不能抵挡肉欲的欢愉。她用身体接纳一切卑微暗涌的黑色欲望，却用最无邪的微笑和最温暖的拥抱救赎着负罪者。

阿芙洛狄忒。我的阿芙洛狄忒。  
他笑着，看起来却也像泡沫一般虚幻了。颤动着、起伏着，声音像海浪，时急时缓，忽远忽近，夹杂着让人分辨不出的零星字句和笑声。  
他正沉溺于最忠实的信徒奉上的爱意与欢愉。

而我只能伏在地上偷偷看他，祈求他能宽恕我扭曲背德的无耻行径。

男人抵着他柔软肠壁里的一点轻轻地戳弄着。小明星没了声音，只是半张着嘴，身子绷得紧紧的，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样往下掉。  
男人笑着亲了亲他下巴：“是不是还疼？你哭得这么厉害，我都心疼了。”  
小青年点点头又摇摇头，强烈的快感刺激得他大脑发麻，根本没工夫想男人说了些什么。  
“既然这么难受，我们就不做了。”男人恶劣地勾了勾嘴角，从他身子里退了出来。  
他睁着迷茫的眼睛，不知所措地眨了眨，被捅软了的穴口一张一合，吸不到什么东西只能吐出一口水来。  
他动作不稳地探起身，想用手臂去勾男人的脖子，却被对方笑着躲开。“你好坏……”他嗫嚅着，“求求你了……呜呜……快点……我不难受，快来操我……”  
男人狠狠撞了进去，手指却恶趣味地按住对方脆弱器官的头部，大开大合地动作着，几乎次次都擦过那一点。小明星扯着嗓子哀叫：“啊……你……你放开……快放手啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
高潮被强制性地延长，他像脱水的鱼一样剧烈抽动不停，最后瘫软了身子。男人放开手，体液从他竖立的性器里一小股一小股地流出来，看上去可怜得很。

男人把他抱起来，让他后背抵在车侧门上，由下而上地贯穿他的身体。他似乎还停留在上一次高潮的余韵里，脸色疲倦而饕足，声音被拉扯得慵懒又细长。

我正巧能看到男人黑色的背影，和他从那人肩头露出来的一张白生生的脸。他正朝我笑，漂亮的嘴唇半张着，从里面流出来的声音故意添了几分媚意。

他在勾引我。不，不是勾引，也许他生来就是这样，就喜欢被人看。

我看不到，却也想象得到他那里被塞得满满的样子。穴口的皱褶被撑平，湿热鲜红的内里紧紧吸吮吞吐着粗硕的外来物，紧致又放荡。  
他里面应该已经被男人艹成了熟透的深红色，身体却依然是雪白干净的。他的一只腿挂在男人腰间，透着珊瑚色的漂亮脚趾随着动作在空中一晃一晃的，像一只白色的蝴蝶。

我拖着自己残破而疼痛的身体向他爬去。我像一个苦行已久的朝圣者，想用脏污而颤抖的手指触碰光洁美丽的女神像，又似乎只是想抓住那只白色的蝴蝶。  
在指尖触到他踝骨的那一刻，一种无上的快感包围了我，我的大脑一片空白。  
我失去了意识。

我被伤口处传来的巨大痛感拉回一丝灵魂。男人用脚把我僵硬的身体翻了个面，动作简直可以用粗暴二字形容，他的硬底皮鞋又在我伤口处碾了碾，逼出我一声嘶哑的痛呼。

我的神朝我走过来。他还穿着那件皱皱巴巴的白衬衫，下摆堪堪遮住形状漂亮的臀部。他的腿好像已经合不拢，却依旧如常迈着步子，毫无顾忌地袒露着自己的身体。他抬起一只光裸的脚踩在我两腿间，某些液体从他柔软的后穴里流出来，甚至有几滴掉落在我衣角。

“你知道被人看着是多么愉快的一件事吗？”他的眼睛闪烁着，像洒满了钻石碎末的黑丝绒，声音也像丝绒般柔软温暖。  
“你不知道。”他自顾自地说，“你只懂得看别人。”他的脚在我滑腻一片的裆部动了动，面上突然浮现出惊喜的神色，他咯咯地笑，“你真是我见过最棒的一个。”

我的面容扭曲着。  
这场游戏中唯一的兔子，是毫不知情甚至沾沾自喜的猎人。我的一切都被他们看在眼里，我的自大、慌张、错乱、欲望和疯狂都早早为他们所知，正因为此他才会出现在这里——  
偷窥者陷入被偷窥的死局。我毛骨悚然。

“你觉得那个视频拍得怎么样？”  
视频？什么视频？我的大脑已无法思考。  
“他不知道从哪儿弄来那么多水果……”  
水果……石榴……  
“说实话，太浪费了，不过真的很舒服。”  
……  
“你可以试试。啊，不好意思，看起来你只能下辈子试了。”  
他是故意的。  
“我还是要谢谢你。下辈子，一定要试试啊，谢谢啦。”  
下辈子。

万众瞩目的小明星是个暴露癖患者。  
我不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。男人曾经对我说，他需要一双眼睛。  
我也仅仅是一双眼睛，是过去和未来中的无数分之一，仅仅为满足他的小玫瑰的愿望的眼睛。  
正因为此，这颗子弹没入的是我的侧腹而不是心脏，即使在我生命的最后一刻，我也尽职尽责地完成着作为眼睛的义务。  
我是这场性事的一部分，是他生活中不会被记住却又不可或缺的亿万分之一。

他们站在一起。他的小玫瑰赤着脚，穿着他长长的黑色外套，靠在他身边。他们周围不知何时已站了许多黑衣人。

我听到男人对他说：“我们来跳舞吧。”  
“可是我没穿鞋子，”他看了看自己的脚，“跳舞会疼。”  
“不会，”男人温柔地亲亲他额头，“你踩着我，就不会疼的。”

萨蒂，又是萨蒂。他抱着他咯咯地笑，伴着舞曲的节奏前进、后退、前进、后退。  
不远处的某个地方突然跳起金红色的火焰，那是我再熟悉不过的方向。火光映红了情人的脸，照亮了他闪着光的眼睛。

我逐渐看不到了。  
无情的拳脚密密麻麻地落在我身上，我感觉不到痛，只能努力从黑色的缝隙中望他，哪怕只有一眼，再一眼——  
我看到了。

他微微笑着，半踮起脚去吻对面的男人，动作小心翼翼。  
他们没有闭眼，而是安安静静地看着对方。

那是爱。

我已心无所求。我带着被救赎的的笑意闭上了眼睛。  
我终归去不了东京湾，只会在玫瑰花田下的泥土里销声匿迹。

永别了，我梦中的小玫瑰。

fin.


	4. 番外·Cherry's Night

停止营业后的剧院像一头沉睡的黑色巨兽。路对面红色的车灯闪了闪，照亮了门口层层叠叠糊着的海报，有些已经被大风刮成了碎片，只剩一截泛黄的脆纸连着黑乎乎的胶带。  
其中最新最漂亮的一张是用彩色笔画的，颜色涂得深一块浅一块，字迹歪歪扭扭，一看就是出自许多人之手。标题用红颜料写在上排正中间，三个大字在红光里竟像要活了起来。

『小红帽』

男人轻轻读出标题，向下瞥了一眼，承办单位那一栏写着某某市某某中学。他脸上看不出表情，打量了一下四周，从怀里掏出把钥匙插进了大门的锁孔里。

走廊里一片黑暗。地上铺着陈旧的厚地毯，踩上去让人有些不舒服。他的动作很轻，步子很稳，好像黑暗完全干扰不着他似的。  
他当然不是剧院的工作人员，也不是小偷，他明面上的身份是某个大公司的职员，实际上是个黑道的小喽啰。

男人刚加入组织一年。  
上面的人不知着了什么魔，要跑来这个偏远小剧场，指名道姓地看明天的戏剧，八成又是为了某个小演员。事出突然，免不得要找人看看场子，打探一番，他入行最晚，辈分也最低，任务名正言顺地就落在了他头上。

接待处、售票处、安全通道、控制室、观众席。  
他从一排排陈旧的椅子里直起腰，突然发现合得严严实实的幕布后面透出一丝光来。  
控制室里有一盏灯没有关。他想起来。

厚重的天鹅绒幕布层层叠叠，贴近了似乎能听到窸窸窣窣的细小声音。男人提高了警惕，蹲下身子，掀起最里面的一层幕脚向里看。

他先看到一双脚。白色的长筒袜，红红的小皮鞋，耷拉在床沿的另一边。

道具管理实在是失职。舞台上还保留着最后一幕时的样子，床放在正中央，床头的小柜子上搁着不会亮的小台灯，甚至连隔板墙都没有拆。

小红帽却还坐在那张床上，带着红红的小兜帽，身子微微抖着。  
没想到是个小孩子，男人笑了笑，站起了身。他只当小孩在哭，或许是被同班的孩子嫉妒，被欺负狠了，又或许是戏演砸了，偷偷躲在关了门的剧场里掉眼泪，于是便轻轻走了过去。

小红帽穿着带兜帽的红斗篷，里面是穿着红丝带的白色蛋糕蓬蓬裙，腿上是刚过膝盖的白色长袜。她可能是太伤心了，竟不小心连细细的吊袜带都露在了外面。  
这一场景像一个开关，按下的那一瞬竟生出几分暧昧的气息来。男人又靠近了一步。

他终于看清了她，不，确切地说应该是他。

缀着薄薄软软的蕾丝花边的裙摆被撩到了腰际，一双手臂从斗篷下面探出来，腕子和胳膊都细细白白的，手却抓着腿间探着头的物什上上下下地摸。  
小孩喘息的声音很小，又软软的，不仔细听真跟哭声差不了多少。

他摸的手法太过外行，以至于那可怜的小东西虽然站了起来，却一点要释放的意思都没有。男孩被不上不下的快感吊得眼角红红，似乎真的要哭出来了。

“要帮忙吗？”男人发现自己已不知不觉走到了他面前，没来由地说了这么一句话。  
男孩身子猛地一颤，显然是被吓到了。他抬起头看着男人，一双眼睛圆溜溜的，长睫毛在圆嘟嘟的小脸上打下两大片阴影。他的嘴唇像花瓣一样粉粉的，形状漂亮极了。  
他打量着男人全身，没问“你是谁”，也没问“为什么在这儿”，只是问：“你能让我舒服吗？”

他的表情天真又单纯，看到男人点点头，就大方地卷高了自己的裙摆。  
白色的宽蕾丝边贴着小孩细细的腰，在四角各延出一条带子来，顺着大腿咬住长袜的边儿。

男人单膝着地，把手指探进袜边与皮肤紧紧贴合的缝隙抚摸着，男孩身子一抖，腿间半软的物什颤颤巍巍抬起了头。  
他还太小了，那里还没发育完全，只是细细一根，末端只有一点又细又软的毛发。  
他又干净又漂亮，像个会动的瓷娃娃，男人几乎想都没想就低头含了进去。

“呜——”小孩没料到他会这样，用一只手去推他肩膀，却推不动。  
男人的舌头小幅度地舔着，偶尔划过敏感的前端，另一只手顺着大腿移到腿根，轻轻揉着他柔软的小球。简直像只小猫一样，他想。  
小孩被他弄得喘个不停，身子扑簌簌抖着，显然是没受过这样的刺激，不一会儿就交代了出来。  
“叔叔，”小孩喘着气，奶声奶气地叫他，“你真厉害。”

男人哭笑不得，他自认还远没到可以做男孩叔叔的年龄，可是看他那样子心就软了，恨不得什么都依着他。

他撑着膝盖想站起来，却被一双手拽住了袖口。  
“我还想要。”睫毛扑闪扑闪，像个讨糖的孩子。他拉着他的手一路向后，停留在一个更隐秘的地方，“叔叔你这么厉害，一定会弄的是不是？”

男人犹豫着。他太小了。眼下唯一最正确的做法就是站起身，把迷路的小红帽送回家，顺便告诉他世界和人心的险恶，制止他这种极度危险的小动作和小心思。但又像有种莫名的魔力似的，直牵着他无法离开。

小孩看他没什么动作，嘴唇抿得紧紧，小声道：“你别嫌我脏，我很干净的，不信你摸摸。”

男人最终还是妥协了。“会很疼的。”他说。  
“我不怕。”小孩坚定地摇摇头。  
他叹了口气，从衣服内袋里摸出一个小塑胶袋，撕开口子沾了些液体，向他的身体探过去。  
指尖刚一碰到皮肤，小孩就咯咯笑着弹开：“好凉啊！”  
“别乱动，放松。”  
小孩乖乖坐好，末了，又说：“你抱着我好不好…我好紧张……”  
他两只手臂环着男人的脖子，小屁股腾着空，软乎乎的裙摆遮住下半身。十几岁的男孩子身体又单薄又软，声音也黏黏的，性别界限模糊得很，直让他觉得怀里抱的是个小女娃。  
手指进入的时候他咬紧了嘴唇。男人另一只手揉着他细瘦的腰，凑在他耳边，声音又低又温柔。放松，放松，男人说。  
小孩的身体远比他想象的柔软，不一会就吃进了两根手指。从未有过的感觉让他又好奇又兴奋，甚至无意识地和着男人的动作上下摆着腰，发出呜呜噫噫的声调。  
男人的罪恶感被这副景象燃烧殆尽。他的手指在他柔软窄小的肠道里刺探抠挖，分开撑平他穴口的褶皱，碰到某一点的时候，怀里的小人儿发出一声拔高了的颤音。  
小孩用一双迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛看他，好像不知道自己的身体也会生出这种感觉来。他抬起头的小玩意儿顶着纱制的裙摆和粗糙的蕾丝边，随着动作一磨一磨地刺得他发疼。他想伸手去摸，却被男人抓住了胳膊，只能硬生生受着。  
突然到来的前列腺高潮让他整个人都痉挛了起来，他哭叫着抬起颈子，身体绷直，前端泄出的液体弄湿了小裙子。他伏在男人怀里，身子没有哪个地方是不颤的。

男人用手顺着他的背，红斗篷摸起来软绵绵的，斗篷下面的身子骨似乎也是软的，正在抽条的骨节躺在他掌心下，一颗年轻的心咚咚地跳着。  
颈侧传来一阵凉丝丝的感觉。随后是下颌线、耳根、下巴，小孩在亲他。他觉得自己身体里绷着的那根弦要断掉了。  
他小小的、形状漂亮的嘴唇贴在男人的嘴唇上，凉凉软软的像是什么果冻，甚至伸出小舌去舔对方的唇缝。男人回吻的那一刻，心里明明白白地知道，他们已不再是萍水相逢的陌生人。

亲吻远远比做爱蕴含着更丰富饱满的感情，更缱绻、更亲密、更适合情人。  
男人不知道自己对于孩子来说是怎样的身份。是他隐秘世界的闯入者？是这奇妙又旖旎的一夜的引路人？还是一个单纯的陌生人？  
不过他是第一个品尝蜂蜜的人，感谢上帝。

小孩要化成一滩甜蜜蜜的水了。尽管如此，他的手却揉着男人那个要命的地方，几乎能感觉到青筋在掌心下一跳一跳的。  
男人的脑子乱做一团。  
斗篷在刚刚的亲吻中已经被解开躺在了地上。舞台灯从头顶打下来，把男孩白皙的皮肤照得几乎透明。他头发短短的，额前留着可爱的齐刘海，小裙子露出他漂亮的脖颈线条和纤细的锁骨，还有一对圆润单薄的肩头。  
鞋子早被他踢掉了，他用穿着长袜的小脚丫磨着男人的后腰，双唇微张，露出一点红软的舌尖，用湿淋淋的小屁股蹭男人的大腿，声音软软的：“呐，你不想进来吗，叔叔？”

“……”

妖精。他暗暗骂了一句。

“不行。你还太小，还在长身体。”男人语气冷硬。  
“可是你很难受，”他的手还没有停，却在扁着嘴撒娇，“我…我也难受，我还想要……”  
男人抓住他的手，叹了口气：“你会受不了的。”他看着他的眼睛，柔声劝道，“等你再长大一点好不好？今晚先回家，妈妈会担心的。”  
“不会不会！”男孩拼命摇头，眼泪扑簌簌地掉，“你不试试怎么知道？大人都一样讨厌！”

这个年纪的男孩子有股超乎想象的倔劲儿，你说东，他偏要往西，你说不行，他能找出一千一万个理由梗着脖子反驳你。

男人沉默了。他用手去抹男孩脸上的泪，却被炸毛的猫儿叼了手指，痛得他倒抽一口气。  
小猫看他吃痛并没松口，而是用舌头卷着手指舔了起来。

啪。脑袋里的弦断了。

男人的腰带被小孩扯开，勃起的东西从布料下面弹出来。又白又凉的小手握着深色的柱身，轻声咕哝：“怎么会这么大…”  
男人的吻落在他嘴唇上、颈子上，轻轻啃咬着还不太明显的凸起。他爱咬喉结的习惯一直延续到现在。小孩的皮肤太嫩了，一不注意就吮出一个红印子，挂在锁骨边，鲜红鲜红的像蹭破了皮。  
他撩起他的裙摆亲他窄窄的腰，把软糯的蕾丝边弄得湿乎乎的。小孩很怕痒，咯咯笑着又夹着轻喘，软软的小肚皮陷下去，耻骨露出一对小小的凸起。  
他的手指在窄窄的穴里动着。尽管抱着一种狠狠教训不知天高地厚的小崽子的心情，他还是不想让这个可爱的小生物受伤。  
又白又软的小屁股被润滑液和肠液弄得湿乎乎亮晶晶的，小口吞吐着男人的手指，微微颤抖着，看起来色情得很。

男人从内袋里掏出一个新套子撕开口，要拿出塑胶制品的时候被小孩嫌弃地推了又推，一张小脸上满是拒绝：“不要那个，”他好看的眉毛搅在一起，“你……你给我抹一点油油，只给我抹一点油油就好……”

操，这究竟是个什么妖精。

男人躺在道具床上，把穿白裙子的小孩抱上身。蓬蓬松松的裙摆软乎乎的，让他看起来像一团小小的奶油。男人握着他细瘦的腰。充分扩张的小口一张一合地吸着性器顶端，他看着小孩脸上欣喜又满足的神色叹了口气：“会疼的。”  
性器一下子没进去半根。小孩兴奋地叫着，半张着嘴，腰一下子就软了，手撑着男人结实的腹肌不住喘气。  
男人小幅度地动着，看他已适应得差不多就慢慢松了手，让他把整根都吃了进去。  
“唔……好撑……好舒服……”小孩胡乱叫着，俯下身子亲他，“叔叔骗人，一点都不疼。”  
男人心说是我技术好，你小子得了便宜还卖乖。

小孩力量恢复得差不多了，就挺直腰坐了起来，上上下下地动作着，内里青涩又柔嫩的软肉紧紧缠着粗硬的入侵物，嘴里发出甜腻腻的呻吟。男人把穿在裙子腰间的红丝带抽走，一双手顺着腰向上摸。  
他在犯罪。然而罪恶感都喂给了这只不知饕足的小猫儿，所以他干脆忘了这档子事享受起来。  
胸前的小点硬硬地抵着他的手指。他真是生了一副敏感的好身子，明明纯洁得像上等的脂玉，里里外外却放荡得很。  
小孩无意识地快速摆着腰，他在这方面好像无师自通，总能找到让自己更舒服的方法。男人突然意识到有哪里不对劲，勾起绷着他小屁股的弹力带，“啪”的一声打在雪白的臀肉上。  
“你没穿内裤？”  
男孩发出一声带着媚意的惊叫，他眨了眨眼，笑得眉眼弯弯，点点头。  
男人喉咙有点发紧。他又问：“你演出的时候…也没穿？”  
男孩撇了撇嘴，露出一副理所应当的表情：“当然啦。”他拽着腿上的弹力带，“啊……这个是因为…袜子会掉……所以才穿的……呜……叔叔…你不要变大了……我会坏掉的……”

他的小红帽裙子下面什么都没有。  
他的小红帽是个暴露癖。

他想像着小孩下面空空荡荡地在舞台上走来走去，和往常一样说着台词，做着动作，眼睛里似乎闪现着异常兴奋的光。他也许会被这种羞于启齿的快乐刺激得双颊通红，说不定连腿间幼嫩的器官都兴奋地站着——反正他穿的是裙子。  
他甚至觉得这一切都是这个孩子计划好的，他内心一定渴望了很久，渴望有人能狠狠地艹他，而他正好着了道。

“你为什么演小红帽？”  
小孩还在动，只是慢了下来，他的体力太差了。“因为……因为我长得最好看。”  
这回答假得可以。“我还以为是你喜欢穿裙子。”男人恶劣地笑。  
“才不是！”小孩瞪圆了眼睛，凶巴巴的。

“我……不是因为好看……是因为喜欢……”  
“喜欢光屁股？”男人的恶趣味已经被彻底激发了。  
小孩泄愤一样地夹紧了括约肌。  
“我艹……”男人抽了口气，被夹得差点吃不消。  
“我喜欢演戏，所以演小红帽。”声音清晰、流利、无停顿，“老师们都说我很厉害，可我觉得我还能更好。”他的表情严肃又认真，在这里是开不得玩笑的。

男人理亏，讨好似的揉他细细瘦瘦的小腿。吊袜带的扣子开了一个，他干脆把那只袜子拽到了脚踝。男孩还没长什么体毛，小腿像女孩子一样光溜溜的，绷紧的时候有一点点肌肉，捏在手里韧韧的。  
“你想做演员吗？”男人问。  
男孩点了点头。  
“做演员首先要过台词关，知道吗？”男人说话的调子总是温温柔柔的。  
“我台词可好了呢，大家都夸我。”小孩骄傲地扬起小脑袋。  
“可是叔叔不知道，你背给叔叔听好不好？”  
他居然真的开始背了，背得绘声绘色。男人本想逗逗他，却没想到他这么认真。小少年身上有一股韧劲儿，又傻傻的，似乎完全忘了现在是什么情况。

男人顶了一下腰。  
小孩被撞得一抖，喘了口气又接着背。真是少见的倔脾气。男人索性放开了动作，上上下下地动起腰来，速度由慢变快，一下下把小孩的声音撞得支离破碎。  
他被撞得像风中打着转的叶子，浑身上下潮红一片。他大声喘着，却还断断续续地说着句子，直说到了小红帽发现大灰狼那一段。  
“你说得不对。”男人停下了动作。  
小孩睁着一双水汽迷蒙的眼睛，疑惑地盯着他。他已经被艹得失去了思考能力，刚刚蹦出来的句子不过是生理反应罢了。

男人的手压着他的腰，让他不得不伏下身子，小屁股高高地翘了起来。  
“光屁股的小红帽没有去叫猎人，而是爬上了大灰狼的床，”他盯着男孩的眼睛，看着他逐渐清明的眼眸盛满惊讶，又因为羞耻而变得满脸通红。  
“小红帽用自己的小屁股吃下了大灰狼又粗又硬的东西，还摆着腰快乐地叫着，就像现在这样。”尽管讲着极其粗俗的下流段子，男人的声音还是很温柔，看起来表情也无甚变化，身下却碾着对方的敏感点一下下地狠狠撞着。他掰开小孩柔软的臀瓣，把湿漉漉的交合处暴露在空气中，正对着观众席的方向。而后伏在小孩耳边说：“你再叫得卖力些，他们可都看着听着呢。”

一瞬间他窄窄的穴疯了一样地抽紧，哭叫着被生生干到了高潮。

小裙子被男人脱了下来。  
少年像小树苗一样的柔软身体展露在他面前。他太瘦了，细细的腰像一碰就能断似的，这样小小的身体却含着一个成年男人硬挺的欲望——甚至在他小小的肚皮上显出一块凸起。  
他似乎对这些事中的一部分懂得很多，对另一些却还保留着幼稚孩童的懵懂，这让男人百思不得其解。  
这恰好也是他最诱人的地方。

他从背后环着小孩的身子，生怕一不小心就会掉下去摔碎了。他们的胸腔紧紧贴合在一起，心脏似乎在同一处跳动着。男人心里突然生出一种奇妙的归属感，就像自己从未发觉的、缺失已久的某一部分突然被填满了。  
一个小妖精、小天使。  
他突然很想为他做些什么。

他们又在舞台上待了很久。  
男人抱着他站起身。他柔软的膝弯搭在男人手臂上，一只袜子好好地穿着，另一只耷拉在脚腕处，随着动作晃晃悠悠的。他正以一个极羞耻的姿势被男人狠狠艹着，身上每一处都在射灯下暴露得清清楚楚。  
“不……不要了……我受不了了……呜呜”  
身前可怜的小东西断断续续地吐出一口口粘液，交合处粘腻又清亮的水声和他带着媚色的叫声在舞台上被放得无限大。泛着红肿的小小穴口依旧不知满足地紧紧咬着男人的性器。  
他仰着头，眼睛紧紧闭着，泪珠从眼角滚下来，像一只受刑的天鹅。  
男人的呼吸贴在他耳边。像毒药，又像蜜糖。他对他说：“你睁开眼睛看看，观众们正在看你呢。”

他睁眼的那一刹那被白花花的舞台灯晃得失了焦，耳边似乎响起了一阵阵掌声和尖叫声。他腰肢疯狂地抖着，透明的水柱从小小的身体里喷出来，他微笑着，又闭上了眼睛。

男孩躺在清理过的道具床上，半睁着眼，垂下的一只脚无意识地点着地面，看不远处的男人拿着各式各样的清洁工具清理舞台。他打了个哈欠，没来由地觉得眼前这个男人肯定有强迫症，说不定还有洁癖。  
男人收拾实在是花了不少时间。等他把一切都恢复原状，小孩已经没心没肺地睡了过去。他叹了口气，抱起正在浅眠的小家伙溜出了剧院后门。

冷风把小孩吹得一个激灵，小声地骂了句卧槽。  
男人用手指轻轻弹他脑袋：“小孩子不要说脏话。”  
小孩梗着脖子：“可是叔叔你也说。”  
“我说是因为我是坏人。”  
“不，你不是坏人！”小孩吧唧亲了他一下，“我喜欢你。”  
他苦笑。我也喜欢你。男人在心里说。

男人给他家里打了电话，就说是小孩迷了路，歪在公园的长椅上睡着了，问要不要把他送回家。  
白妈妈一开始有点着急，听说孩子没事就放下心来，只是时间太晚，路途又远，折腾来折腾去要闹到后半夜。她仔细问了问男人的情况，又记了详细地址和身份证号码，就拜托他收留男孩一晚。

男人抱着熟睡的小猫儿去浴室清理身体。还是做得太过分了，他想。他那里被操得红红肿肿，几乎要合不住，露出一个黑乎乎的小缝，手指放上去就被收缩的小口吃进半个指节，里面的肠肉还献媚似的往上涌。真是长了副欠操的身子。小孩无意识地喘着，又趁着清理身体的功夫泄了一次。  
男人努力了大半天，终于把人洗得蓬蓬松松香香软软的。  
小孩困得要死，吹头发的时候脑袋一直往前倒。他给他找了件旧衬衫穿，给他盖好被子，又亲了亲他的额头。

他要离开的时候听到软软的咕哝声，大概是在问他编的那个荒诞故事的结尾是什么。  
“结尾是大灰狼爱上了小红帽呀，”他说，“不仅如此，他还想尽一切努力去帮小红帽实现所有的愿望……”  
男孩好像已经睡着了。  
“我爱你。”他在他嘴角落下一个吻。

“我爱你。”

“如果你那天晚上遇到的不是我该怎么办？”  
男人靠在沙发上，小青年毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他胸口，正靠着他的大腿玩游戏。他往他支起来的脖颈下垫了个软枕头，又揉揉他的头。  
“没想过，”小青年赢了一把，高兴得弯弯嘴角，“不过你是不是不知道，其实我们那次演出推迟了两天。”

男人愣了一下。  
如果世界按原本的轨道发展，他们压根儿就不会见面。

“反正我们就是该遇见的，我就应该喜欢你，你就应该被我祸祸一辈子。”他抬头看着男人，眯着眼睛嘻嘻笑。  
青年的颈动脉在他手掌下跳动着，又脆弱又温暖。他只要稍一用力，怀里的人就会永永远远地睡过去。  
他半张着嘴，过了许久，才说出一句：  
“我不该……我不该拉你下地狱的——”

手机滚落在地毯上，发出闷闷的一声响。

小明星翻身坐在他腿上，一只手紧紧捂着他的嘴，垂着头看不清表情。  
男人看着他绷紧的身体线条，默默叹了口气。

两人僵了好一会儿，怀里的那一个终于抬起头，刚说出一个“我”字，手心就传来一阵湿湿软软的触感。

男人趁他愣神的时候把他按进了怀里。那颗毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他颈窝，有一点凉凉的东西落在他皮肤上。  
“……以后不准吓我了。”声音闷闷的带着鼻音。  
“嗯。”  
“我弄乱屋子不许再凶我。”  
“嗯。”  
“不准再想乱七八糟的事……”  
“嗯。”  
“只能想我……”青年吸了下鼻子。  
“只能想爱哭鼻子的小猫儿，好。”

小明星红着眼睛瞪他：“杀人犯。”  
男人眨眨眼。  
“强奸未成年人。”  
明明是被未成年人逼的。  
“你是我见过最坏的坏人！”  
简直像找班主任告状的小学生一样。  
“——可是我还是喜欢你，”

“心甘情愿的，是你推不开的——”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

窗外的霓虹灯亮了。

fin.


End file.
